


Driving Home For Christmas

by colazitron



Series: 2015 December Holiday Fic Countdown [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye goes to surprise Connor in Minnesota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with any of the people depicted in this and did, in fact, make it all up. I'm not making any money off of it either.

The plan, as far as Connor knows, is for Troye to stay in Australia for a full month and for Connor to join him at New Year's. The plan that Connor is unaware of, is that Troye will spend some time with his family and then fly over to Minnesota for Christmas, since it's not like his family will miss him for a holiday they don't even celebrate. The rest of the Frantas are in on the plan of course, since Troye wasn't exactly going to crash theirfamily time without any sort of prior warning. That would just be rude. So Troye left Australia behind for a little time travel into the US, slept in Connors LA bed for a night, and now he's about to be picked up at the Minneapolis airport by Nicola. He has no idea what kind of excuse she gave for needing to leave the house almost all day today of all days, but apparently Connor bought it so that's all that counts in Troye's book.

"He is going to freak out," Nicola says when she his Troye hello.

Troye grins. It'll probably mess him up a bit, all this traveling back and forth between the US and home, but Connor did it for his birthday, so Troye figures is his turn. And it's not like he's missing out on much at home, besides the general summer time.

"He really has no idea?" Troye asks.

Nicola shakes her head. "No, he totally bought you were at home last night. No idea how you accomplished that from his own bedroom, to be honest."

"We have the same duvet cover, so I just pulled it over my head and made sure he couldn't see anything past it."

Nicola answers his gun with one of her own. "Genius."

They spend the drive back to the Franta family home chatting idly about anything that comes to mind, the hours flying part time the same way the landscape outside does. By the time they're climbing out of the car in the driveway, Troye can't stop grinning like an idiot, even when Nicola catches him at it and send him a week and an indulgent s smile. There's a soft current of nervous energy running through Troye's mind, the slightest shadow of a doubt that maybe Connor wanted to spend time with just his family, given that the two of them have been attached at the hip the previous months, but Nicola grabs his suitcase for him with the giddiest smile, so he takes a deep breath and tells himself not to be an idiot.

Cheryl’s supposed to meet them, according to Nicola, but when the door opens, it’s Connor who’s stepping outside, grin slipping off his face for a second in surprise before it returns even bigger.

Troye finds himself a little caught in the sudden reveal, and shrugs. “Um, surprise?”

“Oh my god!” Connor yells, flying down the stairs, snow crunching underneath his shoes, and practically throws himself into Troye’s arms.

Troye winds his arms around him automatically, but they stumble anyway, trying not to fall for a few clumsy moments before they still, hearts beating rapidly, while Nicola cackles a few steps away.

“Merry Christmas, dork,” she says, and hauls Troye’s suitcase inside.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Connor whispers, pulling back to stare at Troye’s face for a moment before pulling him into another hug.

Troye hugs back just as tightly, and it’s only a little bit because he’s freezing.

Christmas Eve with the Frantas turns out to be quite an experience. They have multiple traditions that are only tangentially related to Christmas, Troye thinks, but they all have so much fun, and though Troye tries to hang back, they constantly pull him into the fray, making him feel right at home in the midst of their laughter and inside jokes. By the time they all retire to bed, happy and sated on good food and better company, Troye thinks the smile on his face must be fixed there permanently.

Cheryl and Peter have both winked at them when they told them they’d have to share Connor’s bed, since the house is so full already, and Troye wonders if they know the kind of awkwardness of your parents assuming you’re having sex is the best deterrent from it. But even so, even just snuggling in tightly to Connor’s side, sharing heat and blankets, and space again, finally (even though they’ve not been apart that long, Troye knows, it’s just always too long), is more than enough.

Connor kisses his brow, and his nose, and his lips, gently.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispers.

“I’m glad too,” Troye whispers back, scooting impossibly closer.

“Good night.”

“Sweet dreams.”

Troye falls asleep listening to Connor’s breathing, and wakes to him smiling at him blearily, clearly not long awake yet.

“Morning,” Connor says, and moves in close for a kiss.

It starts out sweet and chaste, but before long Troye opens his mouth, or maybe Connor does, and their tongues end up rubbing together, getting their mouths wet, and making the kiss deeper. It stays languid in the early morning light though, not a precursor for anything more but an exploration of it’s own.

When Connor pulls back, Troye reaches out to shuffle a few strands of hair around, sorting it into something close to the order he’s used to.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Connor says, and gives Troye another chaste peck.

Troye smiles back. Of course he’s here. There’s really nowhere he’d rather be. “I love you.”

Connor grins and ducks his head bashfully for a moment, before looking back up at Troye through his eyelashes.

“There’s presents downstairs.”

“Knew I liked Christmas for a reason,” Troye teases, and joins Connor in his laughter, and then a slightly mad dash into clothes and down the stairs.

No, there’s nowhere else.

 

****

The End


End file.
